Demon's Best Friend
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto fears the new fox his father bought him doesn't like him.


**I am not dead! I'm well alive and best news of all, I have a new lap-top, yay! Sorry if I haven't been updating my other stories or writing new ones. With Graduation approaching and m new job, it's frustrating to find the time to write. Hopefully this one-shot will help everyone's satisfaction :) Hope you all enjoy. **

**Title: Human's Best Friend**

**Summary: Naruto fears the new fox his father bought him doesn't like him. **

**Rating: K**

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy! What's in the box?" A four-year-old Naruto jumped for joy. Seeing Daddy with a large box walking up to the house excited him more than anything. Minato Namikaze just cuckled warmly as Naruto followed him to the house.

"It's a surprise, Naruto." Minato smiled.

"Is it for me?!" Naruto beamed.

"You have to be very quiet, my little kit. It's sleeping."

This confused Naruto to no end. Minato called for Kushina, when she arrived to the living room, she took note upon the large card board box.

"Minato, what is this?" She asked.

"It's the newest member of the family!" Minato cheered. Kushina and Naruto gave each other a questioning look.

"A box, Daddy? Is he my new brother?" Naruto sounded dissapointed but Minato shook his head.

"No, Naru-chan. It's what's inside the box."

Naruto jumped for joy as Minato waved Naruto to open the box, which Naruto more than happily did. His eyes widened and Kushina nearly gasped.

Inside the box,sleeping on a little blue blanket was a baby nine-tailed fox. It's red fur matched Naruto's mother's hair and he purred every once in a while in his sleep.

"A foxey!" Naruto cheered.

"A fox, Minato?" Kushina bit her lip, unsure.

"Well, this was all that was left. Poor little guy looked all alone in the corner by himself." Minato sheepishly smiled.

Naruto paid no attention to his parents. His eyes widened at the sight of the sleeping fox in the box. The fox had awoken to bickering and his yellow eyes opened to the sight of the blonde. The fox immediately felt threatened as Naruto reached out to touch the fox. The fox growled, chomping on the little fingers.

Naruto yelped in pain and started blubbering with tears.

"What happened?" Kushina asked. Minato saw the fox's nine tails standing up, quivering. A sign it was mad.

"I think Naruto touched him and woke him up-"

"I don't care what Naruto did, that THING bit him, Minato!" Kushina cried, tending to Naruto's bitten fingers.

Minato sighed, sadly to the fox. "Take this as a warning, fox. You don't hurt my child." Minato growled to the fox when Kushina led Naruto out of the room. The fox did nothing more than glare at his master, turning around to fall back asleep.

* * *

The fox had grown his box bed and now inhabited a pillow in a laundry basket in the living room. The living room had huge windows, not something you'd want during a thunderstorm late at night. The poor fox was frightened. He couldn't find refuge anywhere.

His running around the house took him to Naruto's room by accident. The covers on Naruto's bed smelled like cookies and looked comfortable. Not to mention the boy didn't have any windows in his room, muffling the thunder and lightning.

The fox made a spot on Naruto's bed. Liking the warmth he was given. Naruto shifted in his sleep, resulting of kicking the fox off the bed with a yelp.

Naruto bolted out of his sleep.

"Huh?" He looked down at the pup on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sworry, Fox." He mumbled, then he looked at his hand that was still bandaged. The fox continued to growl. "Are you gonna' bite me, again?" The boy sheepishly asked.

The fox stopped growling to take a look at Naruto's hand.

The fox felt kind of bad for what he did to the poor boy, he gave his palm a swift lick and Naruto giggled.

"You can sleep with me, if you like." Naruto smiled, opening his covers to allow the fox to cuddle next to him.

"This kid isn't half bad." The fox thought.

"Oh!" Naruto spoke. "We didn't name you."

The fox cocked a sleepy eyebrow.

"Um. . . how about Tails?"

The fox shook his head.

"Rusty?"

Another 'no'.

Naruto thought for a moment. . . . "Kyuubi?"

The fox smiled in his sleep. Naruto smiled back, cuddling next to his new best friend.

* * *

**Cheezy, I know. But it's something to get me started, right? **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


End file.
